


A Thread of Hope

by agoddamnsupernova



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoddamnsupernova/pseuds/agoddamnsupernova
Summary: okay, so this isn't going to like a rewrite of Harry Potter with the characters in it or anything, I just wanted the first chapter to show Trini and how she saw the world before she gets older. I also wanted y'all to see some of her background with her parents before we dive into the meat of the story. So, I hope you enjoyed reading about 11-year-old Trini, who is full of all kinds of hope.Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so this isn't going to like a rewrite of Harry Potter with the characters in it or anything, I just wanted the first chapter to show Trini and how she saw the world before she gets older. I also wanted y'all to see some of her background with her parents before we dive into the meat of the story. So, I hope you enjoyed reading about 11-year-old Trini, who is full of all kinds of hope. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think.

_ Dear Ms. Gomez, _

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  _

_ Yours sincerely, _

_ Quint Alpha _

_ Deputy Headmaster _

“Papi, what does it mean?” Trini asks, holding out the letter to her father with wide eyes. “Am I a witch?” 

Her father smiles at her, kneeling down to take the paper from her with gentle hands. “Yes, you’re a witch, Trini and it means you’re going to go to the best magical school in the world.” 

Trini grins, wrapping her arms around her father’s neck tightly, squealing softly. “This is the best birthday present ever!” 

“What’s all the fuss about?” Her mother asks as she walks into the room, flour spattered across her apron. 

“I’m a witch, mami!” Trini exclaims, taking the letter from her father to thrust in her mother’s direction. “I got this in the mail today!” 

Her mother forces a smile, taking the paper from her with ginger fingers, as though it might burn her. “Oh, well, that’s...something.” 

Trini frowns at her mom’s tone, turning to look at her father. “Why isn’t she happy?” 

“Because, this is unnatural,” her mother replies, crumpling the paper in her hands before tossing it to the floor. “Your breakfast will be done soon, go wash up.” 

“Maria,” her father starts, standing up in a rush to follow after his wife. “Stop acting like this is a bad thing.” 

“It  _ is  _ a bad thing, Tomas!” Her mother shouts back, making Trini flinch. “I should have known she would take after you.” 

Trini’s lower lip trembles as she leans down to pick up her letter before she heads to her room, closing the door firmly behind her. She didn’t understand why her mother was so upset. “She’s just jealous,” she mumbles as she smoothes out the parchment, her fingers tracing over the school crest. 

“I’m going to be the best witch ever.”

* * *

 

“I don’t like this place,” Trini whispers as they walk through the pub, her father’s hand clutched tightly in her own. 

“It’s okay, this is a safe place,” Tomas replies, offering her a smile. “I came here as a kid too, the only thing that changes is the barman.” 

Trini nods, taking in the grey interior of the Leaky Cauldron. A fire roars despite it being summer and there are cloaked figures lining the bar and a few tables. They make her skin crawl, but she ignores it as her father takes her to the back where he extracts a wand that Trini had only ever seen once before.

She had found it at five years old and remembers with blinding clarity, blowing the closet door off its hinges. Her mother had convinced her it was all a dream, but now she knew better. 

Trini watches her father tap a pattern against the bricks, jumping when the wall starts to split in front of them. “Oh my gosh! That’s so cool!” Tomas chuckles softly, patting the top of her head before he’s ushering their family forward.

Trini is met with an amazing sight, rows of shops line the alley, some with cauldrons and books spilling from makeshift shelves, others with cages hanging, exotic animals mewling away in them. She’s drawn to one shop, in particular, an assortment of broomsticks on display. “Papi...” 

“Maybe when you’re older,” he replies with a grin, reaching for her hand. “We have to make a stop before we can start shopping, okay?” 

She nods and lets him lead her away from the brooms, her little heart pounding at the thought of riding one. One day, she would soar amongst the clouds. 

“Where are we going?” Trini asks, glancing back at her mother trailing behind them. She frowns a little before turning back to look at her father. 

“Gringotts, it’s a wizarding bank,” he explains just as they come to the towering building. Standing beside its bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold was, “Yeah, that's a goblin,” her father says quietly as they walk up the white stone steps towards him.

The goblin is about a head shorter than Trini, part of his face covered by an impressive beard. She does her best not to stare at him but mumbles a soft thank you as he bows at them while they walk inside. 

They’re met with a second pair of doors, these ones silver with an engraving on them. 

_ Enter, stranger, but take heed _ __   
_ Of what awaits the sin of greed, _ __   
_ For those who take, but do not earn, _ __   
_ Must pay most dearly in their turn, _ __   
_ So if you seek beneath our floors _ __   
_ A treasure that was never yours, _ __   
_ Thief, you have been warned, beware _ _   
_ __ Of finding more than treasure there

Trini stares at the words in wonder, barely noticing the pair of goblins bowing at them as the doors open to a huge marble hall. About a hundred more goblins sit on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins on brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There are too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins appear to be showing people in and out of these. 

Tomas walks them to the counter, smiling warmly at the goblin sat above them. “We’re here to make a withdrawal,” he hums, pulling a large brass key out of his coat pocket. “Tomas Gomez.” 

The goblin examines the key for a moment before nodding slightly. “This seems to be in order,” he rasps. “Grelm!” 

The shout makes Trini jump just as much as the goblin whose name had been called and was now shuffling forward. “Yes, sir?”

“Take them to their vault,” is the reply he receives before scrambling to take the key from the other goblin. 

Grelm nods and soon Trini and her parents are being led to a door off to the side. Trini was surprised to find ragged stone walls lined with torches behind the door, expecting more grandeur like the hall. The passageway is narrow, sloping steeply downwards with little railway tracks on the floor. 

The goblin whistles and a small cart comes speeding up the tracks toward them, the sudden sound of metal against metal making the hair on Trini’s arms stand up. 

They all climb in, her mother looking more and more displeased the longer they sat in the cart. Trini doesn’t have time to worry about how Maria is feeling because they’re already hurtling through a maze of twisting passages and Trini tries to keep up. Left, right, left, left, fork in the middle, right, left, but it becomes impossible. 

The rattling cart must know its own way because Grelm certainly wasn’t steering. The cold air stings Trini’s eyes but she keeps them open, not wanting to miss a single moment of her first day in the magical world. 

Fire blazes off to the right and Trini whips around, hoping to catch a glimpse of a dragon, but they’re moving too fast and she doesn’t know if she should be grateful or disappointed. 

She catches a glimpse of her mother’s face as she rights herself, Maria’s face tinged green. Trini doesn’t get the chance to ask if she’s okay before the cart starts to slow.

They climb out, her mother leaning against one of the walls trying to catch her breath. “You okay?” Trini asks despite herself, walking over to put a hand on Maria’s arm. 

“Yeah, it’s just been a while since I’ve been on a roller coaster,” Maria replies with a soft chuckle and the joke makes Trini smile with her.

Once she’s sure that her mother is okay, Trini turns back toward the vault door, watching Grelm unlock the door. Blue smoke billows out and once it’s cleared Trini takes in the mound of coins sitting inside. 

“Woah...why didn’t you tell me we were loaded?” Trini asks, stepping forward to get a better look at the glittering treasure.

“Because this stuff is useless in the muggle world,” Tomas chuckles as he pulls a small leather pouch out of his pocket. “My parents left this to me, just in case.” 

“Wow,” Trini breathes out, picking up three coins, gold, silver, and bronze. “Which is what?” 

“The gold ones are galleons, silver are sickles and the bronze ones are knuts,” her father replies as he fills the pouch with coins. 

“What are they equal to in dollars?” Trini asks, pocketing the coins without a thought. 

“It’s relative,” Tomas shrugs, sticking the pouch back into his pocket. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” 

Trini nods and lets him lead her out of the vault and back to the cart. The trip back to the surface seems far less eventful than the trip down and when she’s finished she flashes Grelm a smile. “Thank you!” 

The goblin looks taken aback but returns the smile with his own. “Take care,” he replies and she takes it as a good sign that she’s been polite enough.

“Where to now?” She asks, slipping her fingers into her father’s hand. 

“Flourish and Blotts for books then to Potage’s for your cauldron, Madam Malkin’s for robes, the magical menagerie for your familiar,” Tomas lists off, the names getting jumbled in Trini’s head. “Oh! And Ollivander's for your wand.” 

“My wand!?” Trini asks, nearly vibrating with excitement. “Can we do that first?” 

Tomas grins, but it falters a bit when he catches the disapproving look his wife is giving him. “Why don’t we save that for last? Have it be the cherry on top.” 

Trini deflates a little but doesn’t argue, she’s far too excited to let it bother her too much.

* * *

 

By the time they get to the bottom of her school list, she’s got two things left to buy, a wand and either a cat, rat, owl or toad. 

“Now can I get my wand, papi?” She asks, flashing her puppy eyes in an attempt to sway the man. 

“I guess it couldn’t hurt, gives you more time to look at animals,” he says with a smile, allowing her to drag him toward the shop. 

“I don’t like our eleven-year-old having a weapon,” Maria says and Trini tries to ignore how much the tone bothers her. 

“It’s not a weapon, Maria, it’s a tool,” Tomas sighs, running his free hand through his hair. “One used to direct her abilities. It’s safer than her not having one at all, this helps her with control.” 

Trini can hear her mother sigh, but she doesn’t let it get her down. She’s about to get her wand. “How do I know which one to get?” 

“You’ll see. Just go in and they’ll know what to do,” her father smiles, handing her the pouch of coins and even though she’s a little nervous she steps into the shop with high hopes. 

“Hello?” She calls out into the dim shop, her eyes flickering around the overstuffed shelves. 

“Yes, hello!” A voice sounds from her left making jump. “Oh, you’re here for your first wand, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Trini replies as a small, slender woman appears from behind a shelf. 

Large glasses are perched on a crooked nose, white hair curled loosely around her face. “Good, good, let me get a look at you.” 

Trini blinks as the woman steps into her personal space, doing her best to pass whatever test this woman was performing. “Yes, yes, I think I have a few ideas.”

And with that, she’s disappearing amongst the shelves. “Just wait by the desk, please.” 

So, Trini does what she’s told and waits by the mess of a desk that’s settled in the back corner. She drags her fingers along the wood, gathering dust.

She jumps again when the woman returns. “What was your name again?” She’s asked and Trini finds it strange. 

“Uh, Trini Gomez,” she replies, her brow furrowed. “And you are?” 

“Agatha Ollivander,” the woman replies, settling a few boxes on the desktop. “Your father’s name wouldn’t happen to be Tomas, would it?” 

“Oh, yeah...that’s him,” Trini says, her brow furrowed. “How did you know that?” 

“I sold him his first wand,” she hums, opening one of the boxes. “You have his nose.”

Trini brings a hand up to her nose for a moment before shaking her head. “Anyway...how do I...ya know?”

“Just take this and wave it,” Agatha replies, offering her the open box. “We’ll know right away if it’s the one or not.” 

Trini nods taking the wand into her hand, examining the smooth, dark wood before she gives it a wave. A stack of boxes goes flying off of one of the shelves and Trini’s heart jumps into her throat. “I’m sorry!” 

“Don’t apologize, I’m used to it,” Agatha hums, returning the wand to its box before offering her another. 

This one is shorter than the last, the wood a soft red and when she holds it her fingers tingle. She squeezes her eyes shut as she waves the wand, another few boxes flying around.

“Hm, I wonder,” Agatha murmurs before she’s digging in another shelf, withdrawing a battered box. “Try this one.” 

As soon as Trini’s fingers wrap around the handle, she knows it’s different, the wood feels warm against her palm, a soft thrum traveling between herself and the tool. 

“Wow,” she whispers, waving the wand in front of her. She’s surprised when nothing flies off the shelf, instead, a warm light surrounds her as yellow sparks shoot from the tip of her wand. 

“That’s the one,” Ollivander grins, clapping her hands together. “I knew you seemed like an applewood kid.”

“Uh?” Trini blinks, her thumb rubbing circles against the handle of her wand. 

“Your wand, it’s applewood with a phoenix feather core, twelve and a half inches long,” Agatha explains, though the information means nothing to Trini. “I tell you what, I’ll throw in my grandfather’s book about wand lore and you can study up on your wand.”

Trini smiles and nods depositing her wand back in its box while Agatha places a thick black book on the desk. 

It takes Trini a moment to figure out how much she owes Agatha for the wand, but the two of them manage to get it sorted and by the time Trini is walking out, her heart is soaring. 

She has a wand, it's finally official. She's a witch.

* * *

 

“So, what kind of familiar do you want, Trin?” Tomas asks as they step into the pet shop, the creatures all squawking for attention.

“Can I get a cat, like Smokey?” She asks, peering into cages to try and find something normal.

“I don’t know that Smokey would like that, Trini,” her mother replies and it makes her frown. 

“Smokey loves everyone, I doubt a new cat would change that,” Trini huffs, thinking of the large grey cat they’ve had since she was a child. 

“She’s right, Smokey grew up in the castle, she’ll be okay with a kitten,” Tomas agrees before he’s leading Trini off to a cage filled with mewling kittens. 

Trini sticks her finger into the bars, letting the kittens bat at her for a while. “They’re so cute,” she hums, turning to her dad with a smile. 

“Which one are you going to pick?” Tomas asks, kneeling down to look into the cage with her. 

She’s unsure, until a small, long white haired kitten latches onto her finger. She giggles, grinning when the kitten opens its eyes. “Look, one is orange and one is blue.” 

“That’s odd,” her father hums, poking his finger at a little black kitten in the corner. “What about this one?”

“No, I want this one,” she replies, her mind set on the strange little kitten. Tomas smiles and goes to get the shopkeeper and soon Trini has her very own familiar. 

“What are you going to name him?” Her mother asks, sticking a finger into the carrier. 

“Gemini.”

* * *

“Alright, you have everything in your trunk and the headmaster has personally assured me that all our letters will be delivered, you just have to take them to him, okay?” Tomas smiles, cupping Trini’s cheeks. He was so proud.

“Okay, papi,” Trini smiles, bouncing on the balls of her feet. The scarlet Hogwarts Express waiting behind her. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too, mija,” he replies, pulling her into a tight hug. “I am so proud of you, you’re going to do amazing.” 

She smiles wide against his shoulder, ignoring the sting of tears building in the corners of her eyes. It was a long time until Christmas...“I’ll write every week.” 

“Okay, little one,” he hums, pulling away to look at her again. “Have fun, be safe and remember, Hogwarts is where you’ll meet some of your best friends.” 

Trini nods and then turns to her mother who has looked uncomfortable since they stepped through the barrier. “I love you,” Trini says softly as she moves to wrap her arms around her mother’s waist. 

“I love you, too,” Maria replies, hugging her back but not nearly as tightly as her father had. “See you at Christmas.” 

Trini sighs softly as she pulls away, trying to ignore the frown on her mother’s lips. She just didn’t understand. “I’ll send my first letter tomorrow.” 

“I look forward to reading it,” Tomas grins as he helps her toward the train. “You ready?” 

“Ready,” Trini replies with a smile and they start loading her trunk onto the train. She slings the strap of Gemini’s carrier over her shoulder so she can drag her trunk down the little hall. 

She grins when she finds an empty compartment and sets about getting her trunk in the overhead rack. “Damn it,” she mutters, standing on her toes in an attempt to push the trunk higher. 

“Here, let me,” a voice offers from behind before a pair of hands are replacing hers. “There,” the boy hums as the trunk slides into place. 

“Thank you,” Trini says softly, looking up at the lanky boy’s face smiling face. “I’m Trini.” 

“Zack,” the boy replies, offering her his hand. She takes it, shaking once before pulling away. “So, do you mind if I sit with you?” 

Trini pauses for a moment before she shrugs, settling down in the seat. “I wouldn’t mind the company at all.” 

“Awesome,” he grins, plopping down opposite of her. “Are you excited?”

“Of course I am,” she chuckles, shifting so her back is pressed against the wall of the train, her feet on the seat. “This is going to be amazing.” 

* * *

“Trini Gomez!” Professor Alpha calls out into the hall, her name echoing across the halls. She smiles nervously as she walks up to the ancient looking hat.

Trini settles down on the stool, her hands clenched in her lap as the hat is lowered onto her head. It’s barely there a second before it’s ripped seam of a mouth opens, shouting. “HUFFLEPUFF,” before going silent again. 

A table full of yellow ties erupts in applause as she walks over, her cheeks tinted pink. “Thanks,” she mumbles when an older girl scoots down the bench to make room for her. She couldn’t wait to tell her father about this. 

She gets lost in a conversation about chocolate frogs for a moment, missing the next few students until she has the wherewithal to start paying attention again, she wanted to see what house Zack ended up in. 

“Kimberly Hart!” Alpha calls out and a small brunette makes her way to the bench. She’s got her head held high, back straight. Every pore screams confidence. 

Trini finds herself absorbed in the girl’s sorting, for once the hat is settled against Kimberly’s hair, it is silent for almost a solid minute before it’s rumbling voice calls out to the hall. “SLYTHERIN!” and Trini is sure the girl frowns as she makes her way toward the clapping table in the back corner. 

She tunes out most of the sortings until they start to get toward the end, her focus coming back when a boy named Jason Scott is called up to the front. S came right before T, she hoped Zack would be soon. 

“GRYFFINDOR!” The blonde boy, Jason, receives as a reply almost instantly and he’s met with a deafening roar from his house table. 

There are a few more people before Zack’s name is finally called and Trini grins, wondering if they would be put in the same house. He looks nervous as he sits down, his hands rubbing against his black slacks. 

The hat settles over his dark hair and seems to contemplate for a moment before it comes to the decision of, “GRYFFINDOR,” the echoing revelation making Zack’s eyes go wide. 

He waves at her on his way to his table, still roaring about their newest member. He looked lost among the crowd, but Jason offers him a seat next to him and Zack seems a little less nervous. 

He flashes her a double thumbs up and she grins back. Even if they weren’t in the same house, she was sure they would end up best friends. 

Once everyone is sorted and settled amongst their houses, a man stands from the table and approaches the podium. “The very best of evenings to you! Now, to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back!” The man says, his hands gesturing in front of him. 

“I am headmaster Zordon and I wish you all the very best for your magical education. If any of you have any questions or burning concerns, please feel free to visit my office, I will help you how ever I can,” he smiles, clapping his hands together. “Now, the moment you’ve all been patiently waiting for...the feast!” 

And with that, the previously empty dishes on the table fill with food, Trini’s stomach growling loudly as delicious smells fill the air. She waits for someone near her to start tucking in before she fills her plate, humming contentedly around a mouth full of food. She would never tell her mother, but this was the best food she had ever tasted.

* * *

 

_ Mami and Papi, _

_ Hogwarts is amazing! I got sorted into Hufflepuff and even though some people here think it’s a weak house, I think it’s pretty amazing so far. Our common room is down by the kitchens and I’ve been told that if you’re kind to the house elves that work in the kitchens, they’ll make you snacks. I’m going to test it out soon.  _

_ I made a new friend, his name is Zack and even though he got sorted into Gryffindor, I think we’re going to be great friends. I’m so excited to start learning. I’ll keep you updated on all of the happenings.  _

_ I love you guys, so much! _

_ -Trini _


	2. Chapter 2

Trini’s grip tightens against the broomstick as she shivers, her uniform drenched by the storm that had started ten minutes into her first quidditch match of the term. The quick impervious charm she had performed before the rain had gotten too heavy, was useless against the raging downpour. 

She was sure that Zordon would call the match soon, but still she was determined to win before that happened. She squints behind rain streaked goggles, her eyes searching for her golden ticket to victory. 

Trini tries her best to ignore the dark shape of Kimberly Hart looming in her peripheral, the opposing seeker hoping to see the snitch just as much as she was. Trini turns her head just enough to take in the soaked green robes of her opponent, a slight smile on her face when she sees that Kim is just as lost as she is. 

She’s about to bark out an insult, rile the girl up when she sees it, the little golden ball flying right behind Kimberly’s head. Trini devises a plan within seconds, directing her attention below them, before edging toward the ground. Kimberly seems to take the bait, bolting down in the same direction, leaving Trini ample time to dart up and toward the snitch. 

The golden prize is not making it easy on her though, darting just out of reach every time she thinks she has it. Her cover is blown the second the announcer catches on to what she’s doing. “ _ Number fifteen, Trini Gomez has found the snitch, but will she be able to catch it before Slytherin’s own seeker, Kimberly Hart?” _

Trini winces as the booming voice echoes across the stadium and she doesn’t need to turn around to know Kimberly is hot on her heels. She grits her teeth as she pushes her brom forward, her hand outstretched toward the gleaming little ball. 

Kimberly is right next to her in a matter of moments, the Slytherin’s body slamming into hers with a grunt. Trini growls softly, returning the favor, managing to squeak out in front of Kim as they head closer and closer to the ground. 

“You’re not getting that snitch, Gomez!” Kimberly yells, her voice muffled by the storm. “Not today!” 

It makes Trini laugh, there was no way she would be losing to a snobby little pureblood like Kimberly fucking Hart. “That’s what you think,” she yells into the rain as she scoots forward on her broom. Just a little farther and she would have it. 

Her fingers brush the back of the snitch when Kimberly slams into her again, the impact sending Trini off balance, falling forward off of her broom. She barely manages to let out a yelp of terror before her body is hitting the soggy pitch, mud spattering across her front. All of the air is knocked from her lungs, leaving her gasping, face down in the grass. 

“Trini!” Zack’s voice sounds from somewhere above her as she forces herself to roll onto her back, a maniacal laugh sounding from her lips. 

Her arm comes up from her side, the struggling wings of the snitch fluttering against her knuckles as she punches her fist into the air. “Suck on that, Kim!” She cackles, a grin on her bruised face. 

_ “GOMEZ HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH, HUFFLEPUFF WINS!” _

She’s met with a roar of excitement as her team lands around her, the captain helping her up with a grin. “Bloody brilliant,” Sarah grins, clapping her shoulder. “We’re having a party tonight!”

Trini grins, wiping the mud off her face as Zack makes his way toward her, his boyfriend in tow. “Holy shit, Trin, your face is fucked.” 

“Zack, be nice,” Jason scoffs, pinching Zack’s arm. “It doesn’t look  _ that  _ bad, T.” 

“Don’t lie,” a voice sounds next to them, making Trini scowls. “Though, it might be an improvement.”

“Fuck off, Amanda,” Zack bristles, moving to stand next to Trini, a hand on her shoulder. “It’s not Trini’s fault your seeker can’t catch shit.” 

“Leave me out of this, thanks,” Kim snorts as she lands close to the group, her brows furrowed as Amanda crosses her arms. “Nice catch, Gomez, I’ll get you next time.” 

“You keep thinking that, Hart,” Trini smirks before she spits out a mouthful of blood. “Just gotta be quicker.” 

Kim chuckles softly and shrugs, moving to grab Amanda’s bicep. “Maybe, come on, Amanda.”

The other girl huffs but allows herself to be lead away. Trini watches their receding figures before turning to Zack, rolling her eyes. “What’s with them?”

“I heard Amanda and Kim are on thin ice,” Zack hums, slinging an arm around her shoulder, his free hand reaching for Jason. 

“Oh?” She asks, allowing Zack to lead her toward the locker room. “Did something happen?”

“Someone is interested,” Zack teases, pushing her through the entrance of the locker room. “Get changed and I’ll tell you more about your crush.”

“I don’t have a crush!” Trini huffs, flipping him off with a frown. 

“Zack, leave her be so she can get changed,” Jason sighs, pulling him into a hug. “We can discuss her crush later.” 

“I hate you both!”

* * *

 

“To our beautiful seeker, who smashed her face into the ground to catch the snitch and win us the game!” Sarah yells above the crowd, a bottle of butterbeer raised above her head. 

Trini’s cheeks are stained red as the crowd cheers before they’re all drinking to her. The alcohol has her warmed through and she’s completely forgotten about her bruised face.

Tonight she was proud, tonight she was flying higher than her broom could ever take her. 

“I’ll never stop being surprised at how hard you Hufflepuffs party,” Zack hums as he plops down next to her, a shot glass in each hand. “One of you lot has firewhiskey, did you know that?” 

“It’s probably Sarah’s, her girlfriend Beth, she’s a Ravenclaw and always manages to have some,” Trini hums, taking the shot from him with a smile. 

They tap the glasses together before downing the amber liquid, the cinnamon flavored alcohol burning the whole way down, leaving a pleasantly warm buzz radiating in her chest. 

“So, when are you going to admit that you want to bang Kimberly Hart?” He asks, making her snort into her butterbeer. 

“Fuck off,” she huffs, taking a swig from her mug. “I don’t want to bang her.” 

“Oh no, I forgot, you want much more than that,” Zack teases, reaching to take her mug for himself. “You want to kiss her, you want to smooch her, you want to love her.”

“I showed you Miss. Congeniality one time!” Trini exclaims, taking her mug back, slopping it into Zack’s lap.

“I just want you to admit that you have feelings for the Slytherin princess,” he shrugs, waving his wand over the mess, drying his pants instantly. 

“I don’t have feelings for her,” Trini mumbles, glowering at her beer. “I just think she’s nice I look at.”

“Look! A step in the right direction, fucking finally!”

* * *

“Did you hear? Kimberly knocked Ty’s tooth out!” Bill shouts as he runs up to the Gryffindor table where Trini was sat next to Jason, her brows raised.

“She what now?” Jason asks, leaning on Trini’s shoulder. 

“I heard about it on the way here. I was coming down from Transfiguration and there was this crowd and usually I don’t like crowds but they were in the middle of the hallway so I couldn’t really do anything but go see what was happening,” Billy rushes out as he sits down, reaching for a cookie. 

“So, I stopped and Ty was on the floor and Kimberly was standing over him breathing heavy, I think she needs to work out more, you’d think she’d be in better shape being on the quidditch team,” he continues, shaking his head. 

“Anyway, I don’t know what happened but Ty has a bleeding mouth, Amanda was screaming at Kim and I can’t help but wonder if this is going to mess with Kim being a prefect.” 

Trini blinks a few times, trying to absorb the information but before she can react, Amanda and her clique (sans Kimberly) burst into the dining hall looking pissed. 

“What the fuck happened?” Trini asks, watching the girls sit down. 

“Whatever it is, it’s already spreading like wildfire,” Zack points out.

Trini nods, watching the Slytherin table, everyone’s heads leaning in to whisper at one another. “We’ll find out soon enough, I’m sure.”

* * *

 

As Zack had predicted, the news of the fight traveled fast and soon the whole castle knew of the events that lead up to Kim punching the Ravenclaw in the mouth. 

Apparently, Kim had found Ty and Amanda together and instead of handling things like an adult, she played dirty and sent the boy something private of Amanda’s, which Ty then shared with his friends. 

Once Amanda found out, she cut all ties with Kimberly and Kimberly took her revenge on Ty. Now Kim is left with few friends and a label of distrust plastered on her back. 

Trini pays no mind to the gossip and while some seem to get a sort of satisfaction watching the Slytherin princess fall from grace, Trini just feels sorry for her. 

“Hey, Ace, where are you off to in such a rush?” Jason’s voice sounds behind her, echoing off the flagstone. 

She smiles softly at the nickname, stopping so the Gryffindor can catch up. “I want to get to the pitch to practice before the game tomorrow.”

“You don’t need to practice to kick Zack’s ass tomorrow,” he chuckles, looping their arms together. “He gets so distracted.”

“Yeah, but I want to be ready regardless,” Trini shrugs, knocking her shoulder into him gently. 

“You just want to be out on your broom before all of the exams, right?” Jason hums, a knowing smile on his lips. 

“Yeah...” she sighs softly, knowing their N.E.W.Ts would be coming up sooner than she would like to admit. 

“Go on, I won’t keep you, just stop by the tower before you go to dinner, I have something for you,” he replies, shoving her in front of him. 

“What do you have for me?” Trini asks, her brows furrowing as she turns around to look at him, receiving a shrug as a response. “You’re a prick.”

“You love me!”

* * *

Trini grins as she kicks off from the pitch, the wind whipping her hair around her face. She lived for moments like this, where it was just her and her broom and sky going dark around her. 

She does a few laps around the pitch before she starts practicing some moves she had read about in her quidditch monthly magazine. She wants to perfect her barrel roll before the game with Gryffindor. 

“Nice moves!” A voice calls out, startling Trini enough that her grip slips halfway through a roll, her body starting to plummet to the ground. 

“Fuck!” She shouts, scrambling to pull her wand from her boot. “Accio Firebolt!”

Her broom comes zooming toward her at top speed, reaching her a mere ten feet before the ground. She grabs it with her free hand, storing her wand back in her boot before hauling herself back onto the Firebolt. 

“Sorry!” The same voice shouts as Trini turns toward the stands, finding a familiar face sat in the Slytherin section.

“Kim?” She calls out, urging her broom forward. “What are you doing here?” 

“I just uh...I like to think out here,” Kim replies, her eyes turned toward her lap. “I was here and you just started flying and well...”

Trini nods, hovering close to the stand, fingers drumming against her broom. The Slytherin had clearly been crying before Trini showed up, her eyes red rimmed and swollen. “So, you tried killing me for a laugh?” She teases, trying to earn a smile. 

Instead Kim’s head snaps up, those whiskey eyes wide. “No! I just thought you looked really cool.” 

“I’m kidding, lighten up, Princess,” Trini chuckles, landing on the bench above Kim, tucking her broom away. “But if you’re interested, I could teach you some stuff.”

Kim smiles slightly, her hands picking at the hem of her shirt. “I don’t know that you want to do that.”

“Why’s that?” Trini asks, moving to plop down next to her. “I mean, you kind of need the help. You might actually beat me sometime.” 

That makes Kim snort softly, finally looking up at Trini. There’s a sadness in her eyes that makes Trini’s chest ache and she begins to wonder if there had been truth behind Zack’s words at the party. 

“I’m guessing you heard the gossip,” Kimberly starts, shrugging her shoulders a bit. “Wouldn’t want you to ruin your reputation or whatever by hanging out with me.” 

“I don’t give a fuck about what people think,” Trini replies, leaning back against the bench. “Sure, what you did was wrong, but I’m sure you’ve realized that and I guess if you’re learning from your mistakes and facing the consequences, then who cares?” 

Trini finds Kim staring at her like she’s grown a second head and briefly wonders if anyone had shown her a lick of real kindness in the last few days. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” She asks after a moment when the look seems to grow in intensity. 

“Like what?” 

“Like a lost puppy who just got adopted,” Trini chuckles, running a hand through her hair. 

“Oh, I didn’t...I wasn’t,” Kim sighs, shaking her head a bit. “Sorry, you’re just...really nice.”

“Yeah, well, don’t get used to it,” Trini grins, tipping her head back to look at the first few stars starting to shine. “I’m still going to kick your ass on the pitch.” 

“Whatever you say, Trini,” Kim hums, the sound of her own name making Trini smile. 

She couldn’t actually recall a time where Kimberly had referred to her as anything but her last name and she tried not to dwell on the warmth that spreads through her as Kimberly scoots closer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think of grown up Trini? Let me know down below


	3. Chapter 3

“You’re tensing up too much when you roll, you’ve got to trust yourself!” Trini shouts from her spot below Kim. “We both have a wand, even if you fall, one of us will keep you from hitting the ground.” 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Kim grumbles as she makes her way to the Hufflepuff, a frown on her face. “I’m never going to get this down, T.” 

“Stop that,” Trini huffs, crossing her arms over her chest. “You’ve got talent, Kim, you just need to believe in yourself.” 

Kim opens her mouth to reply, her jaw snapping shut when an all too familiar voice calls from the pitch below. “Look, the American trash and the fallen princess are having a moment!” Amanda shouts, her voice echoing across the pitch. 

She was with the Ravenclaw seeker, practically hanging off of his arm. “They make quite the couple, huh?” 

“Shut the fuck up, Clarke,” Trini barks out, shifting her broom so she’s hovering in front of Kimberly instead of beside her. “Why don’t you take your tool to the shed where you fuck everyone else?” 

Kimberly snorts softly behind her, the sound making Trini’s chest fill with pride as Amanda’s glare somehow manages to pierce her from feet below. “You’re so barbaric,” she replies, her grip on the boy next to her tightening. 

“I’d rather be a barbarian than a dumb twit,” Trini smirks, glancing behind her to find Kim smiling at her. “Oh and Brian!” she calls to the seeker next to Amanda. “I wouldn’t go further than second base, I’ve heard that she can put the monster book of monsters to shame!” 

Brian looks between Amanda and Trini for a moment before pulling away from the Slytherin. Trini can’t hear what he says to her, but it seems to piss Amanda off as she follows after him screaming the whole time. 

“I can’t believe you did that,” Kim says after a moment, her eyes shining as she looks at Trini, her smile growing wide. “She’s going to make your life hell now.” 

Trini shrugs her shoulders, glancing at the watch her father had given her on her last birthday. “Listen, no matter what you did, you don’t have to take her shit. You deserve better than that,” she hums, looking back up at Kim’s whiskey gaze. “Come on, I want to see you get that roll down before dinner.”

* * *

 

“You should have seen her face!” Kimberly grins as she piles some potatoes onto her plate. “Trini tore her to shreds,” she says while Trini blushes next to her. 

“She said some shitty stuff, I wasn’t going to just let her talk out of her ass,” Trini shrugs, avoiding Zack’s gaze, knowing he would be giving her  _ that _ look. The one that told her to go for it, to just tell Kim how she was maybe feeling. 

“That’s just something about Trini, you know?” Jason hums, leaning into Zack as they eat. “There were a few people who thought it would be funny to spell paint some shitty stuff about Zack and me when we first dated and when Trini found out, she spent a whole week tracking down the guys who did it and beat them to a pulp.” 

“Why didn’t you just jinx them?” Kim asks, turning her head to look at Trini with her brows raised. 

“Probably the same reason you punched Ty instead of using magic,” Trini replies quietly, glancing at Kimberly’s hand. Her hand might have been healed in the hospital wing, but she was sure that the satisfaction was still there. 

Kim’s smile becomes small and shy as her cheeks flush. “I...yeah,” she says after a moment, turning her attention back to the boys. “How did you four become friends?” 

They were sitting at the end of the Hufflepuff table, Zack, Billy, and Jason were not the only members of another house sitting at the badger’s table, but they were definitely the most distinct few. 

Jason the DADA prodigy, Zack the quidditch star and Billy, well, Billy is a genius and when she had first met him, she had wondered how he managed to bypass Ravenclaw to end up in Gryffindor, but then she saw him take a spell for Jason during an unfair duel and she stopped wondering. 

“Trini and I shared a compartment on the train first year and just kind of bonded and when I started hanging out with these two, we all just became a little family,” Zack says softly, a sad look in his eye. 

Trini reaches across the table to grip his hand, squeezing it tightly. “She’s still here with us and you know it,” she all but whispers and it makes Zack smile and the other boys shift just a little closer to him. 

When she glances over at Kim, the Slytherin is giving them an odd look, a mix of confusion and awe. “I wish I had something like this,” Kim breathes out and if she hadn’t been sitting next to her, Trini would have missed it. 

“Kim, do you want to hang out with us on the Hogsmeade trip next weekend?” Trini asks, her head tilting to the side. “We usually hit up Zonko’s to check out new stuff from the Weasley’s and then we get some butterbeer at the Hogs Head before picking up some sweets.” 

“Then we have a picnic in the astronomy tower that night with all of our sweets and some food that Trini gets from the house elves in the kitchens!” Billy finishes for her, a grin on his face. “It would be nice to have a new face. We can tell you all the stories we’ve all already gotten tired of hearing.” 

Kim looks like she might cry but there’s a wide smile on her face as she nods, brushing a hand through her hair. “Yeah, that sounds...really nice. Thank you.” 

“You don’t have to thank us for being nice,” Jason says, reaching across the table for Kimberly’s hand. “That’s what friends are for.” 

Kim looks shocked but takes his hand, her gaze shifting from him to the other three, her eyes lingering on Trini for a moment longer than necessary before she nods. “Okay.”

* * *

 

“Puking Pastilles?” Kim asks as she runs her fingers over the Skiving Snack box, the candy inside violently orange on one side and deep purple on the other. “Why would you want to make yourself sick?” 

“So you can get out of class without teachers marking your absence,” Trini chuckles, moving Kim away from the skiving candies. “But trust me, it’s not really worth it, puking just hurts.” 

“I like the Fever Fudge myself,” Zack calls from the other side of the shop, his arms full of products. “Trini, how is our supply of Extendable Ears?” He asks, his hand hovering over a box. 

Trini pauses for a moment, her hand still resting on Kim’s shoulder. “I think we’re good for now, I guess if we’re not we’ll just come through again soon and pick more up.” 

“The next trip isn’t for another month,” Kim hums as she takes Trini’s hand off her shoulder, lacing their fingers together. “You gonna be able to wait that long?” 

Trini can feel her cheeks burn as Kim pulls her off toward a small cage full of colorful little fluff balls. “We uh, maybe have a secret way to get here,” she mumbles, trying to focus on the Pygmy Puffs in the cage. 

She watches as Kim sticks her finger between the bars, the pink and purple creatures swarming around the digit making little squeals of excitement. “Secret, huh?”

“Yeah,” Trini says lamely, running her free hand through her hair. “My great-great grandpa Harry, he passed this map down to his kids and from there it made it to my dad and then he gave it to me a few years ago.” 

“It shows the map and secret places on it, every generation added things they found,” Trini shrugs, rubbing at the back of her neck. “It also shows everyone in the building and the grounds.”

“Wait a minute,” Kim says, turning to look at Trini with wide eyes. “You have the marauder's map? I thought that was just a myth!”

“Kim! Shush,” Trini hisses, slapping her free hand over the Slytherin’s mouth. “I don’t want the whole world knowing.”

Trini cringes when Kimberly licks her palm. “Fucking gross!” She whines as she pulls her hand away, wiping the spite on Kim’s face.

“You deserved it,” Kim grins, wiping her face with her shirt. “So, anyway, what you’re saying is...your great-great-grandfather is Harry Potter?”

“I...yeah?” Trini replies, her brow furrowing. “It’s not a big deal, I saw him about once a year before I started school like I  _ knew  _ my dad’s family was from England but I didn’t know that half my extended family was famous until my fourth year.”

“Seriously?” Kim asks, brows raised. “Your dad never told you?” 

“No, but I don’t think it really matters,” Trini says softly, glancing around the store. “I mean, they’re the heroes, it doesn’t really change anything about me, does it?”

“Well, I guess not, but I think it’s really cool,” Kim hums, squeezing Trini’s hand. “It makes sense though, seeing how you play quidditch.” 

Trini blushes again, dropping her gaze to the floor. “I guess it runs in the family. My dad was like super proud when I made seeker our first year and my grandpa, well he gave me my broom as a gift. He told me that I take after my grandma Ginny and she agreed, it was like he didn’t even want to take credit for his part of the genes.” 

“That’s great,” Kim chuckles, poking Trini’s shoulder. “I can’t believe you’re the granddaughter of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Did you ever get to meet the Holyhead Harpies?” 

“Once actually, my gran still helps a little with their training, mostly from the sidelines now,” Trini can’t help but grin, looking up at Kim after a moment. “For my fifteenth birthday she took me to their summer training camp and I got to train with them and it was...so amazing, Kim.” 

“Wow, that’s...wow,” Kim breathes out, awe shining in her eyes as their gazes meet. “You’re so cool.” 

Trini snorts softly, the tips of her ears turning bright red at the compliment. “My family is cool, I’m just kind of here,” she shrugs, shaking her head a little. 

“Shut up, you’re cool,” Kim says, knocking their hips together. 

“Break it up, lovebirds! We’ve got butterbeer to buy!” Zack shouts from the check stand, making Trini and Kim jump apart as he laughs. 

“We should probably go...” Trini mumbles awkwardly once her hand is dropped. She tries not to dwell on how cold her hand feels without Kim’s as they exit the building, both girls avoiding the other’s eyes. 

What was she getting herself into? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea to have Trini be a descendant of Harry Potter was suggested by a friend of mine and I just think its a really cool idea. I mean come on, Trini is such a badass, she could totally be Harry and Ginny's descendant. 
> 
> And to anyone who might try to argue that Harry and Ginny are white and Trini couldn't be their descendant, that's cool and it's your opinion, however, I prefer headcanons of Harry being a person of color. Too many people just assume because the movie cast white actors, that the characters from the book HAD to be white and I just don't agree. If you have a problem with it, don't read the rest of the story. Okay? Thanks.


End file.
